Ranma Club Garden of Eden Edition
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is sort of my version of Neko Hybrid's 'Ranma 1/2 / Winx Club' crossover. Ranma is the co-owner of an entertainment company, but who is this? A twin sister?


**Ranma Club- 'Garden of Eden edition'**

_'Ranma 1/2' owned by Rumiko Takahashi, 'Winx Club' owned by Iginio Straffi and S.p.A. (NOT 4Kids!) 'Ranma Club' idea owned by NekoHybrid. 'Garden of Eden' idea owned by Arsao Tome (a.k.a. Yours truly) 'Somebody call my momma' owned by the WWE._

_Chapter one- Taking a bite of the apple._

It was a nice night and at a huge arena, a huge crowd was getting ready to party. Just then music started up and they started to cheer and voices were heard.

"Presenting!"

"The only living, breathing..." Said one voice.

"Ripping, tearing..." Said the other.

" 'DJ Raptor' in captivity."

"Mr. DJ Adam!" The crowd cheered louder.

(_Somebody call my momma-lyrics_)

Just then the spotlight was on a set of twin turntables, just then someone started to rise up behind the turntables. His back was turned to the crowd. On it was a white track jacket with a green apple with microphones crossed in to it and a bite taken out of it, his name was across his shoulders. The head had on a black fedora and he started to mix the song.

He was having a blast, after the song he grabbed his head-mic. "Ladies and gentlemen," he breathed in to the mic. "Introducing the one person, who I thought did not exist. The one person, who thanks to her, got my life back on track and helped me out of a boring and pathetic life." The crowd was in shock, "my sister Ms. Mix Mistress Eve!" Just then everyone heard mixing, they turned to see a young woman in the reverse colors of Adam. She had long red hair in a pigtail, and was enjoying herself.

Then they started to work together rocking the crowd. Then it became a battle as to see who can rock the crowd harder. This went on until the early morning.

After wards, Adam and Eve had just picked up their pay. Then Eve called out to Adam, "Tell Mom," she started. "I'm coming home. I want to meet your girlfriends." She grinned, Adam chuckled and rapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I love you," he said. "Ko-chan."

"I love you too, Ran-kun." She said they split up and went their separate ways.

The next morning Ranma had got up and went down to help Nodoka and Kasumi with breakfast. Musa had came down first and over heard them talking. "So how was last night?" Said Nodoka.

"Great," said Ranma. "The crowd was huge, I mean people were everywhere it was standing room only and even then they were climbing on each other."

"Oh my, I'm glad you had a good time Ranma." Said Kasumi.

"Oh by the way, I saw 'her'." Just then it was quiet.

'Her?' Thought Musa, 'who is that?'

"She said that she's coming home." Said Ranma, Nodoka gasped.

"When?"

"She didn't say."

"I hope it is soon," said Nodoka. "I'd want her to meet the girls and find out about her powers."

"Do you think she'd be like Musa?" Said Ranma.

"I don't know," said Nodoka.

"Do you think she might like her?"

"Why don't ask her? She's been ease-dropping since she came down." Musa knew she was caught and walked out.

"Um, good morning Ran-kun, Kasumi-chan, Saotome-sensei." She said, Ranma smiled showing that he was mad at her.

"I'm sure you'd like to know who we were talking about." He said as she sat down dressed in a T-shirt with a music note on her chest, jean shorts and sandals. Her hair was in pigtails(1), she nodded and he sat down in front of her. Then he handed her a pic. It was of him and a very gorgeous red head, both were in tracksuits with the jackets open.

She was in an 'a-shirt' and he didn't have a shirt on. They were standing in front of a theater with a green apple on it. The apple had a bite taken out of it and had two microphones crossed in it. "That's a picture of us when we opened the theater." He said, not knowing the others were there he didn't notice until Stella said something.

"She looks just like you Ran-kun." She said. They looked at her, Ranma smiled.

"As she should." He said, Bloom figured it out.

"She's your sister," she said.

"Twin sister, but you're right." He said.

"How did you find her?" Asked Layla.

"Why not?" He smiled, "your boys saved both of our lives. Settle in ladies, I got a story for you and it's all thanks to you, Musa."

"Me?"

"Yep."

TBC

1. Think 'Dead Tired' Draculaura.


End file.
